


Star-Crossed

by roane21



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane21/pseuds/roane21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He needed a miracle and his miracle came in the form of kyubey..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Please come talk to me in my tumblr my user name is still the same but it can get really lonely in there. comments are really apreciated though and beware! this will have a lot of feels!

Star-crossed 

You can wish for whatever you want, there’s no rule that says you have to be the one that benefits from it. It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened

-Kyubey

That day seems like a dream now. A dream-turned-nightmare to be exact. It’s a dangerous mind-set, especially for someone like him, but sometimes he thinks that this is all a dream. He’s gonna wake up any moment now, safe and sound with his warm blanket wrapped around him, and his mother calling him for breakfast. It feels as if everything’s a dream, except it’s not.

The pain is the thing that makes this real-that makes everything real. It feels like it had happened a long time ago; when only a month had passed since his contract. Yamaguchi remembers everything in complete detail as if he’s watching it from behind television. It’s the reason why he keeps fighting.

“Sorry, Tsukki.“He said as he left the blonde once again in front of the cake shop that they were supposed to eat at. It’s just one of the prices that he’s gonna have to pay for his friend’s safety. 

It was for his safety.

Yes, everything was for him.

Walking side by side after another day of school; Yamaguchi feels like he’s the happiest person at the moment. His laughter comes in the form of barely contained chuckles. 

"Shut up Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima’s retort held no malice; it never had when it comes to him, but today his retort was light and even amused. 

Hidden from Yamaguchi’s line of sight was a smile that came in rarely. Yamaguchi became even livelier at that moment, if that was even possible. He might not see it, but he knows. He just knows.

“Come on, Tsukki! You didn’t have to go that far! You nearly scared that guy to death! Have you seen him? He looks really pale. He might even be traumatized because of you!” A smirk found its way to the smug face of one Tsukishima Kei. 

“Whatever. I’m not the one who’s gonna pay for his therapist.” He snickered.

“Tsukki, that’s horrible! You’re horrible!”

“No, what’s horrible is seeing his face. Ugh. I hope he’s traumatized enough not to show his pathetic face around here or else I’m the one who's gonna have to get therapy.” He couldn’t help it; he laughed. Somewhere along the way; it was both he and Tsukki that was laughing.

They were thirteen at the time; it was just the both of them lost in the world that was made just for the two of them.

He remembers being miserable that day. It was another one of his tormentors that was hitting the scars of one of his deepest insecurities. He forgot to cover some of his freckles again, making it noticeable throughout the day. He doesn’t know if Tsukki knows, but he had developed a habit of covering some of his freckles with make-up and leaving some of it behind. He did it so his freckles wouldn’t be that noticeable, but he left some of it so that he wouldn’t be questioned as to why it just suddenly disappeared. It seemed silly now, but he used to hate his freckles.

“Hey Tsukki,” He began after a comforting silence took over their bickering. 

“Thanks for today. I mean, you didn’t have to do that but….” Yamaguchi fell right back into silence, his gaze shifting back to the ground. He turned his attention to his hands, choosing to play with his fingers as a distraction instead.

“Stop doing that.” He jumped, turning to Tsukki who stopped walking. 

“Huh?Tsukki?” A confused look found its way to Yamaguchi’s face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re not like them. You’re much better than them, Yamaguchi. That guy was pathetic. You should know better than to listen to his worthless words.”

“Tsukki!” He hugged the taller boy, smiling even more as he felt his arms wrapping him into a gentle embrace. 

“And you should know,” He felt his hot breath tickling his skin. “I don’t associate with anyone that’s pathetic.” Tsukki whispered to him. 

And that’s the moment where he’s at his happiest. 

There were no words that were exchanged right after that. They both fell right back into silence. 

The setting sun painted the sky orange with a glimpse of yellow and pink. Yamaguchi wished that the day could last longer.

It feels like a dream. One that he wished that he would never wake up from. But dreams can turn into nightmares.

And it did.

It was a truck. They were both walking together in silence when it happened. The screeching of the wheels alerted them of the vehicle, but it was too fast. It didn’t even give them enough time to process what was happening. The next thing he knew; there was a crash. And blood. Lots and lots of blood. Yamaguchi stood at the side, unharmed and looking horrified while Tsukki……while Tsukki…..

It’s as if the world lost its colors; everything became black and white. It was only him and the broken form of Tsukki and nothing else. Time stopped along with Yamaguchi’s heart.

“TSUKKI!” He ran to his best friend’s body; cradling his bloodied body close to him, Yamaguchi continued to cry.

“No! No! TSUKKI!!” The paramedics came but Yamaguchi still refused to let go.

“No! NO!” He held him in his arms, clutching tightly on his bloodied shirt. He was shaking; his eyes were closed. He was unable to hear the voices outside his own world.

“….Let go. Kid, We’re ganna have to ask you to let go of him.”

It was a memory that kept replaying in his head like a broken recorder. It haunted him even in his dreams.

The truck. The crash. Blood. Tsukki.

“Oh? Here to visit your friend again?” One of the nurses asked him. He has been a regular visitor to the hospital after the accident. The nurses came to know him after seeing him come and go for the last two weeks.

“Poor kid,” he’d hear one of them say when they thought that he wasn’t listening. “He never gives up, doesn’t he?”

“His friend is in a coma.” Another one would say,” It’s very unlikely that he would wake up. It would probably be a miracle if he did.”

The hospital is too white and the machines were too noisy. Tsukki never liked anything that was too noisy. He barely slept since that day. He wished that he could’ve protected him; that he could’ve changed his fate. He wished, looking at the stars from the window of the hospital; he wished until he was hurting, until he didn’t believe anymore. He made a thousand paper cranes and when that didn’t work; he made a thousand paper stars instead.

‘It’s very unlikely that he would wake up. It would probably be a miracle if he did.’

He wanted a miracle. He needed a miracle. His miracle came in the form of a talking cat-fox thing which called itself Kyubey.

“Why won’t you wake up?” He was crying again. “Please wake up.” He buried his face in the mattress, crying as the time passes by. There was a silhouette of a cat outside the window, but he figured it was just his imagination. When he looked up, he saw it.

The thing introduces itself as Kyubey. It approached him, its tail flicking back and forth.

“I can grant you one wish. I can make a miracle happen, but in return; you must become a Magical boy and fight witches.” Yamaguchi wanted to laugh instead of cry. He was tired of crying; so he laughed instead. He imagined all of the magical girls’ anime that he used to watch and the monsters that they’ve faced. It doesn’t seem too bad. It looks like a fair price. Miracles aren’t free after all.

He thinks that he’s benefiting a lot more than Kyubey, because it’s Tsukki. Tsukki is Tsukki; he’s irreplaceable. He’s worth all the pain that he’s gonna experience simply because he’s Tsukki. And so he agrees.

A month later and he’s still not regretting his decision. With a grief seed in hand, he closes his eyes and dreams once again.

“Come on, Tsukki! You didn’t have to go that far!…..”


End file.
